How Dare You?
by Annymc
Summary: ﻿Sev and Harry are in love. What happens if their relationship is found out? Warning Slash. SSHP. Shortfic.


TITLE: How Dare You?  
AUTHOR: Sammymc     
PAIRING: SeverusSnape/HarryPotter  
RATING: PG13  
FEEDBACK:  sammymc@comcast.net    
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and Severus Snape are creations and property of JK Rowling... and whomever she chose to give the rights too. This is fan-fiction and therefore is not real or to be taken as serious fact. 

DISCLAIMER 2: Slash Story. That means boys in love with boys. You have been warned.   
SUMMARY: Sev and Harry are in love. What happens if their relationship is found out? 

How Dare You?

Harry stalked through the halls of Hogwarts, with only one thing on his mind. He had to get to Severus. He just had to, before his entire world fell apart around him. 

Harry was 17 years old and in his seventh year as a student when it had all started. That had only been a few months ago. He was still 17 years old. Still a seventh year, and still involved with a man old enough to be his father. 

How Dare They! He wanted to scream. He quickened his pace until he was at the gargoyle hiding the entrance to Dumbledore. One sweeping hand movement and a learned Snape glare and it eagerly jumped from out of his way. Harry trudged up the stairs and into the Headmaster's office. His eyes swept from person to person. 

Dumbledore, Severus, Sirius, and Cornelius Fudge. Harry's eyes narrowed. 

"What in Merlin's name, do you all think you're doing?" he growled. A stunned silence filled the office. 

"Harry..." Sirius trailed off when he saw the fury in Harry's eyes. Harry was heaving with anger. 

"Mr. Potter, I think it would be best for you to calm down." Dumbledore had stood up at his entrance and looked at him with hard eyes. Harry's eyes narrowed further. He waved his hand again.

"Sit down, Headmaster." he whispered. Dumbledore sat, much to his own amazement. "How dare you?" he accused. Dumbledore sighed. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. But, I don't have a choice in the matter. Severus broke school rules, Wizarding laws. He had no business touching a student. There's nothing I can do about this." Albus spoke the words and Harry shook his head. 

"He broke no such laws..." he said in a low angry tone. He watched Severus lower his head. 

"You are a child are you not?" Fudge spoke. 

"Quiet!" Harry growled. Fudge meant to retort and found that he couldn't. He couldn't make a sound.

"Harry, you are under the age of consent according to our laws." Albus continued. 

"I'm not a child. I was never allowed to be a child because of the Wizarding world. You expect me to act like a grown up, to fight like a grown up and then you turn around and treat me like a child. You don't know what's best for me. No one has ever had what was best for me as the main purpose of his or her actions. Not until Sev. And I'm not going to let you all treat him like a common criminal. Not when everyone else in this room has committed much greater offences then loving me!" Harry cried. 

There was a collective silence after his out burst. 

 "That Bastard isn't capable of loving you, Harry." the words were spoken with clear disgust. Harry looked at his Godfather. 

"Yes, he is, Sirius. You won't convince me otherwise. None of you have any right to tell me who I can or can't be with. None of you should dare try and take him away from me, from Hogwarts. He is the best Potions professor Hogwarts has ever had. The Slytherin's have no one else to turn to for guidance. Take him away and we might as well hand the entire House over to Voldemort." Harry spat. Severus looked up at Harry.

"That's enough Harry." The words were softly spoken, and halted Sirius's retort mid stride. "Let it be." he added. Harry looked at him with barely concealed horror. 

"Why should I, Severus? Why should I let them crucify you for caring about me? You can't let this happen." Harry whispered, eyes beginning to fill with tears. He looked at his lover with pain filled eyes. 

"Please, Harry. Just go back to your dorm room." Severus Snape forced his eyes away. He, instead, focused in on his tightly clasped hands. Harry felt his heart constrict. He looked at his Headmaster. 

"Don't do this," he begged. 

"We have no choice," Albus answered. "I think it would be best if you were to leave, go back to the tower. Lay down and rest." It was not a request; it was an order. 

"If you do this I will never speak to you again." Harry whispered, looking at his Godfather. Sirius frowned deeper at the words but didn't answer to his threat. Harry nodded at the obvious unspoken reply. "Okay." he nodded feeling the tears spill over. "Okay." he felt his shoulders slump. 

Harry didn't know what to do. Dumbledore refused to help. Sirius didn't care how Harry felt about the situation. Fudge had been looking to get rid of Severus for years. Harry looked at Severus again. He looked broken, beaten. It made Harry's soul ache to hold him, to comfort as he had so often been comforted. 

"There's nothing I can do..." his whispered words spoke of defeat. He looked at his empty hands and felt his throat close another notch. He looked up forcing himself to swallow past the lump in his throat. He walked hesitantly forward, and knelt at his lover's feet. He looked up into saddened black eyes. He saw Sirius start to move to separate them. His head shot around and his glare froze the man mid-movement. Harry looked back up at his lover. "Severus, listen to me okay. If we can't stop this than we have to survive it. I won't always be under their control. It won't always be something they can stop. So, I'm asking you to go, to hide, to be safe. When I turn 18 it won't matter what they think. It's not that long, less than a year. Can you wait for me? Can you keep alive, for me?" Harry asked. Severus offered a small barely there smile. 

"Yes, for as long as I need to..." Severus whispered. He raised one long fingered hand and stroked down the side of Harry's face. "Don't cry." he pleaded. Harry squinted his eyes shut. He opened them and looked at Dumbledore. 

"You'll keep him safe!" he ordered. Dumbledore could only nod in response. "Can we write?" he whispered. 

"NO, absolutely not!" Sirius bellowed standing again. 

"It's no concern of yours, Black!" Harry sneered. "You aren't my legal guardian, you have no say in matters" he turned again to Albus. "Please." he begged. Only a nod of affirmation was given. Harry sighed in relief and lowered his head to rest in Severus's lap. He fought against more tears. One hand ran through his hair. It was a warm, familiar, reassuring feeling. He relaxed into the touch. They were allowed a few moments of uninterrupted comfort before Dumbledore was kneeling beside Harry. 

"I'm sorry Harry, but we are out of time. Severus must go." he said soothingly, trying not to aggravate the powerful wizard-child before him any more than necessary. Harry had more power raging inside of him than any of them had ever realized. Harry tightened his hold on Severus' legs for a few seconds before slowly pulling back. He rose silently, slumped in palpable agony. He looked into Severus' eyes for a few seconds before flinging himself into Sev's lap. His arms went around the slender shoulders, his face pressing into a long neck, as sobs racked his lithe frame. Severus closed his eyes and held him close for a few seconds. He relished the feeling of a warm body pressed to his own. He then slowly forced himself to pull away. Harry looked down at him tearily. 

"We'll be okay." Severus assured him of that. "It's only a little while. Not forever." he prodded. Harry nodded fingering a lock of black inky hair. 

"I'll miss you," he whispered. 

"No more then I shall miss you..." Severus answered. They both ignored the scoff from Sirius Black's corner. Harry pressed closer and bent to whisper into his lover's ear.

"I'll ache for you..." he whispered. 

"No more than I shall for you..." Severus again answered. He pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's famous forehead. "Now go back to your room..." Harry nodded, pecking him quickly on the lips. He stood from his most comfortable perch straddling Sev's lap and straightened his robes. He cleared his throat. 

"Until I see you again." he said quietly, forcing his face into calm acceptance. He nodded to his lover and then to his Headmaster before walking to the door, calmly ignoring the other occupants in the room. He stopped at the door and turned to the Minister of Magic, huge idiot that he was. 

"If you lay one hand on him, you won't live long enough to regret it..." his voice was low and dangerous. His eyes seemed to glow, not with the afternoon light filtering into the room, but with an inner fire that frightened all who were unlucky enough to have it turned on them. He watched the weasel tense. "Yes that is threat. Yes, I do intend to follow through with it. No, there is no one on earth strong enough to stop me. I'll take care of your little dark lord problem, and then I will be gone from the world you all love so dearly. For now he goes to safety, to a secret place where only my owl and Fawkes can reach him. You will not track him, you will not hunt him. You will forget you ever came here. No charges will be brought and no 'crimes' named to the public. You got what you wanted. But not for long." with those words he walked quickly from the room and down the stairs. 

Sirius caught up with him at the bottom of the moving staircase. 

"Harry!" he called grabbing his Godson by the upper arm. Harry whirled around, and with a wave of his hand had the animgus pressed hard up against the wall. 

"I told you I would never speak to you again. It wasn't an idle threat." Harry sneered. He him hanging there until he was out the door, passed the gargoyle, down the hall, and around the corner. 

....|....

It was nearly 6 months later when Harry finally, finally turned 18. Another two weeks before Voldemort was defeated by a very pissed off Harry Potter. He had graduated with honors in most of his classes and was now ready to move on with his life. He apparated to the coordinates Albus had given him. It was a quiet, secluded cottage in the countryside. 

A white picket fence and a sizeable garden of flowers lined the walk. God, how had Severus lasted 6 months here? He'd surely have gone mad by now. 

Harry straightened his shoulders, and walked quickly up the cobblestone walkway and to the door. The door opened quietly and easily at his silent command. Harry felt his heart constrict at the sight that greeted him. 

Severus Snape was spread out on the couch, relaxed in sleep. A familiar potions book was balanced precariously atop his chest, and rose and fell with each slow breath. Harry smiled through tears of joy. Oh he had missed the mere sight of that man.

He dropped to his knees beside the sofa. Reaching out a hand he went to touch the smooth cheek. He stopped himself, and smiling to himself bent to press his lips to his lover's instead. 

There was an immediate tensing. Then a second later a relaxing, and a quiet pleasure filled gasp. Harry's whimpered pressing his tongue inside the warm moist heat of his lover's mouth. There was a smile returned to him and long arms folding around him, pulling him up and over. Harry stretched out on top of his ex-professor, hands twining into long dark hair and hips pressing into a similar bulge to be found there. Harry laughed and pulled back to look down at Severus. He smiled and wiped at a lone tear trailing down a sallow cheek. 

"Hi..." he whispered. 

"Welcome home..." Severus whispered tugging him closer. Harry could only smile in pure joy, snuggling into the long warm arms and hard chest under him. He rested his head on Severus' shoulder and just smiled. 

He'd never had a home before.

End.

No sequels. Please don't ask. 


End file.
